Underfell
by Funnyfan1912
Summary: Frisk falls into the Underground and tries to survive, after all in the Underground It's KILL OR BE KILLED. Rated T for Underfell being a violent game.
1. Chapter 1

Frisk: Hello?

_Frisk is not afraid because she believes that the home of monsters is better than her life on the surface. She hears crying._

Frisk: Who's there?

_She goes towards the crying and finds a flower._

Frisk: Hi, I'm…

Flower: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_The flower attacks Frisk out of fear. After he realises it he apologises and tells her his name._

Flower: Hi, I'm Flowey. That's your soul. I better show you how things work down here.

_Flowey shows Frisk to a Dummy._

Flowey: Down here it's kill or be killed. Try it out on this dummy.

_Frisk enters a fight with the dummy and talks to it. _

Flowey: Why are you like this?

Frisk: I believe in Don't kill and Don't be killed.

Flowey: This will be a long ride.

_Frisk and Flowey try to sneak past a person sleeping in a chair._

?: Weren't you told not to sneak past a monster? I could hear you in the other room.

Frisk: Sorry.

?: What are you?

Frisk: A human.

?: Cool. Got a name kid?

Frisk: Frisk is my name.

?: That's a weird name. My name's Don.

Flowey: Can we please move on?

Don: I know that voice. Flowey?

Flowey: Don?

Don: You're helping Frisk? What about Toriel?

Flowey: They haven't met her yet.

?: Hello, child. You must have fallen down.

Don: As you were saying.

?: I'm Toriel. Caretaker of the ruins.

Frisk: I'm Frisk.

Don: Hi, Toriel.

Toriel: Hello Don. Now come Frisk and Don we better get going.


	2. Chapter 2

_Toriel takes Frisk and Don to a hall and ask them to walk down it without her. They make it and she tells them to wait there. The move on. The come across a ghost. _

Don: We should move it with force.

Frisk: NO!

Don: What should we do then?

Frisk: We should talk to him.

Don: Ok.

Frisk: Excuse me. Ghost? Could you move?

Ghost: LEAVE ME ALONE!

_The fight starts and they dodge the attacks._

Voice: Napstablook is mad.

Frisk: Could we please talk.

Napstablook: Flattery doesn't work on me!

_After a while they spare him and he tells them that he and his cousin got into a fight and that they haven't seen each other in a while. He leaves and Don shows Frisk his station._

Don: It's not much but it's cool.

Frisk: It's beautiful.

Don: (Blushes) Ohh Gee…(Catches himself) I mean, yeah it's beautiful. (Under his breath) not as beautiful as you.(Normal) So, want to buy something?

Frisk: Sure. I would like the number 5.

Flowey: I'm good.

Don: Okay. Coming right up.

_Don makes a burger, fries, and a milkshake. They go to a door and greets them._

Toriel: Hello my children. Come in, but leave the flower here.

Flowey: I'm going in with them.

Toriel: I just finished cleaning the house. I don't want my floor messed up again.

Don: I've got a flower pot. Will that do?

Flowey: Just put me in that.

_Don puts Flowey in the pot and they go inside and Frisk takes a nap._


	3. Chapter 3

_After Frisk wakes up and gets to Snowdin after she,Flowey, and Don fight Toriel and spare her she is cold. Don gives her a jacket that looks exactly like his. *In this Universe don has a dark red jacket with fleece inside referencing his writers favorite jacket*_

Don: I put a save point down for ya right here.

Frisk: Thanks Don!

_Don blushes after Frisk kissed him and saved her file. After a while, they here a stick snap in half. They run until they come across a gate._

?: HUMAN! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO GREET A NEW PAL? TURN AROUND AND SHAKE MY HAND!

_Frisk does and gets electrocuted. They spawn back at the beginning of Snowdin._

Flowey: What. The. %*&#!

Don: Sans must've modified his Joybuzzer.

Frisk: So. Don't shake his hand.

Don: Yes.

_They go through that again except they don't shake Sans's hand._

Frisk: No thank you.

Sans: Heh. Okay. On second thought you might be too weak to handle the joybuzzer trick doll.

Don: *Holding back rage mode* Excuse us for a moment Frisk. *After he and Sans are far enough away he goes into rage mode* Say that to her again… I'LL %*&#ING DUST YOUR $$. GOT IT?

Sans: . I got it.

_They go back to where they were._


End file.
